


Escape The Labyrinth

by Luv_Bowie_Luver



Series: My Labyrinth Fics [2]
Category: David Bowie (Musician), Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Smut, fem-dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:44:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 29
Words: 17,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3643989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luv_Bowie_Luver/pseuds/Luv_Bowie_Luver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jareth is getting bored, missing Sarah and has an annoying servant who is in love with him. Sarah is getting tired of her life, needs a job and travels to the Labyrinth to make some quick cash. She unwittingly finds herself employed at the castle and discovers something unspeakable in the dungeons below. Can she save the strangely familiar prisoner from the dark desires of Jareth's servant?  What other terrible secrets will she uncover during her dramatic rescue attempt? Will Jareth finally get his wish and be free of the Labyrinth for good?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fed Up

It was an especially hot day in the Underground, the sun was burning brightly and the Labyrinth was no exception. The white, marble castle gleaned and glistened in the sunlight, heatwaves making it seem to dance and sway in the stiflingly thick hot air. In the Market Square, all kinds of creatures were browsing and milling around the many stalls. The most popular wares today were anything cool, moist and refreshing. Movement today was hurried, most wanted to get home and out of the baking heat. Squabbling over trades was at an all time low, it was too hot to haggle and the Marketers were making a profit like never before. Business was good.

Gazing down over his Kingdom was the Goblin King, Jareth. He watched the Market Square down below his vantage point, a window in the uppermost tower of his castle. He often came here to be alone, such a lofty perch seemed to make anyone else dizzy but he rather enjoyed the rare moments of privacy it gave him. A trickle of sweat ran from his brow and down his jawline, Jareth gave it not a thought more as he frowned and sighed heavily. His private time was always short lived, today was no different.

"Your Majesty!" a voice was calling him, yet again, "your Majesty?" Jareth did not answer at first, she knew where to find him and he wanted this moment to last just that tiny bit longer before she ....   "Oh, there you are!" .... found him. Jareth shot her an annoyed look but the fairy simply smiled back at him. "I've got some more scrolls for you to look over and sign," she fluttered over to him, she could make herself as tiny as a butterfly or as big an adult person, right now she was full sized.

Jareth had been going over scrolls all morning, his hand had an ache and there was a slight cramp in his wrist, too. "I'm taking a break," he said shortly, resting his gaze upon her eager face. She didn't seem to falter at all, his expressions and words never seemed to have an effect on her. She giggled spritely.  
  
  
"Oh you kidder!" she rolled her eyes playfully, "as your Advisor, I must insist, Sire." Jareth raised an eyebrow, but slowly stood up and with one last glance cast across the Marketplace, he reluctantly obliged and followed her back down to the study.  
  
  
"I need a vacation," he was heard to mutter, as the door closed behind him and the small tower room fell silent once more.


	2. Sarah

Somewhere in the real world, there was a woman who was feeling quite the opposite. She was bored and had nothing to do, she wished she could find a job but nobody was hiring. No matter where she went, there just seemed to be no positions vacant for her. She threw her keys onto the table and fell down into her sofa with an exasperated sigh. Closing her eyes, she took a minute to calm down. Job seeking was so frustrating! She slowly opened her eyes and stared down at the ring on her finger.

It was a small silver band, embedded with a single gem. It sparkled and radiated with a kind of magic that could only be found in one place, but dare she use it? It was a gift, given to her a long time ago by the friends she had made as a young teen. They had stopped dropping by now, their visits growing fewer and fewer as the years went by. Sometimes she imagined them as a dream, or a childhood fantasy. But then the ring would remind her, never to forget.

She stood up and gazed at the tiny gem, it was crystal clear and orb shaped. As she stared at it, images began to form within. After a while, the images began to surround her and she found herself in the Market Square, of Jareth's Kingdom. She immediately felt the hot, sticky and sweltering atmosphere around her. But the smells of hot, fresh bread and the light banter of the inhabitants soon helped her to ignore it and she smiled as she looked around the stalls.

She was not the only human in the Square, clearly others had their own ways to get here but the myriad of characters never failed to amaze and impress her. She stopped by a stall that sold glittering beads and marvelled at them, touching them gently.

 

"Trade?" asked the stall owner, eyeing her magic ring.

 

"Oh! No, thank you," the woman smiled politely and moved on. There were so many things to see, it always made her smile to come here and she often forgot why she left it so very long between visits.

A movement caught her eye and she turned her head, just in time to see Jareth move away from the window of a tower, very high up in the castle. That's why. She didn't ever want him to find out she was here, what would he do to her if he did?


	3. The Assistant

"Your Majesty?" Jareth's Advisor was tapping a scroll with a quill pen, "you really need to sign this and then .. " Jareth slammed his fist down onto the scroll.  
  
  
"Sign this, go over that!" he growled angrily, "Do me a favour and burn the lot of them!" He sat back in his chair, rapping his fingertips upon the desk. Unphased by the sudden outburst, as she was clearly used to them, the fairy Advisor simply sat the quill pen down and tilted her head. Her gazed fixed upon her King.

"Sire if we can get this pile done quickly," she began, "perhaps then you could take a break before we move on to the next lot?"  Jareth's fierce gaze did not soften.  
  
  
"Scarlett find me an assistant!" he ordered her, "I am done with all of this paper pushing!" He stood up and shoved the desk, Scarlett flew up and out of the way, looking at him with disdain.

"Please reconsider," she pleaded with him, "you don't need someone else hanging around, you've got me!"   Jareth pointed at her.  
  
  
"Find me an assistant," he instructed through clenched teeth, "or find yourself another job!" He stormed out of the study, clearly not in the mood for anymore of her nonsense. Scarlett tossed her black hair with red tips over her shoulder, narrowed her red eyes and flew out of the window to the Marketplace below.

There had to be someone she could hire, they had to be clever and capable but not someone who might show her up. She loved her King and despite the fact that he barely seemed to know she existed, she wanted him all to herself. She enjoyed their time together, even if he did not. She was his Advisor and often, she had to advise him of things he really rather would not hear. But that came with the job, she couldn't always deliver him good news.

Scarlett was about to look elsewhere, shoppers were usually only here on break from their own jobs, until she noticed someone who seemed a little like she might do perfectly. Fluttering over to the woman, Scarlett bowed slightly. "Good day maiden," she smiled warmly. The woman turned around, looking somewhat startled. Nobody had called her that for quite a long time.  
  
"Hello," she answered with a smile, "I was just looking at the buns, they smell irresistable!"

"Why don't you have one?" asked Scarlett. The woman blushed.  
  
"I'm afraid I have nothing to trade," she admitted. The fairy looked her over. "I could help you with that," she told the woman, "if you're looking for a job?" The woman looked excited.  
  
"I am, actually," she could hardly contain her joy, "whatever it is, I'll take it!" The fairy shrugged and nodded.  
  
"Alright then," she said simply, "follow me." She fluttered towards the gates and the woman followed.

"I'm Scarlett," the fairy introduced herself.  
  
"Sar-... uhh Sarine," the woman replied quickly, stumbling over her words. Scarlett grinned to herself, this girl couldn't even get her own name right! She'd be perfect for the job! Sarine, seriously? Sarah followed Scarlett and swallowed a lump in her throat as she passed through the gates, staring up at the looming castle doors ahead. "Um in-in there?" she stammered. Scarlett nodded and kept going, urging her to hurry along.  
  
"The King is waiting!" she informed Sarah, vanishing inside.

Sarah gazed up at the doors, took one last look behind her at the closing gates and stepped inside.

Her breath caught in her throat as she did so, it looked exactly the same as it had done when she first set foot in here, all that time ago. It seemed that nothing had changed, except her. She was curious now, though, what of Jareth? Was he old now?  "The King needs an assistant," Scarlett was saying, "poor thing is overworked, he needs a rest." Sarah pursed her lips, preparing herself, he must be quite old now and married with sons and daughters.

"I'll do my best," she said, determinedly. Scarlett smiled.  
  
"Good," she threw a mop in Sarah's direction and Sarah caught it clumsily, "you can start by cleaning the floors." Sarah looked at her in disbelief.  
  
"You said assistant," she reminded the fairy, "not a maid!" Scarlett shrugged.  
  
"You must prove yourself," she scolded Sarah, "you don't just walk in here and get to be by his side without-... "  
  
"What's keeping you, Scarlett?" demanded the voice of authority, Sarah's heart raced as Jareth walked into the room.


	4. Duties

"Your Majesty I was just introducing your new asistant to the mop and bucket," Scarlett replied happily, "I believe she will be quite useful once she has proven her trustworthyness!" Sarah wasn't sure that was even a real word, but kept silent. She didn't realize she was staring at him, until he looked at her and her gaze dropped to her shoes.  
  
"What's the use of mopping here?" Jareth looked confused, "what is your name?" Sarah looked at him and fidgeted.  
  
"Sarine," she replied quietly. Jareth looked at Scarlett.  
  
"Why do we even have a mop?" he demanded, "you know very well the floors clean themselves."

Sarah looked at the fairy Advisor, who seemed a little impish now. "I do apologize Sire," she bowed her head, "I just thought... " Jareth turned to Sarah, he didn't look a day older than she remembered him.  
  
"Seline, come with me," he turned and marched off down the hallway.  
  
"It-It's Sarine," she muttered, following him quickly and shoving the mop into Scarlett's hands as she passed by. Scarlett narrowed her eyes, perhaps she had chosen wrong afterall.

*

Sarah followed Jareth to what looked like a study, there were shelves, scrolls, inkwells and quill pens everywhere. He turned on his heel and she almost ran into him, she heard Scarlett flutter in behind her.

"This is where you will start," he instructed Sarah, "Scarlett knows what to do, she will supervise you." Scarlett looked quite outraged and began to protest, but Jareth wouldn't hear it.

"I'm going to relax," he announced, Sarah noticed him rubbing his wrist absently, "don't interupt me unless it is important."

His gaze lingered a moment longer on Sarah, then he turned and left as swiftly as he'd came. Sarah realized she'd been holding her breath and let it out, sinking down into the chair behind the desk. Scarlett watched her cordially, clearly unhappy with the situation.

"Oh well," she sighed in resignation, "best get to it, then. Perhaps if he can relax, then maybe he will stop shouting quite so much." She fluttered over to the desk and started sorting through the parchments.

Sarah looked to the doorway, she was glad that he was gone but at the same time she kind of wished he'd come back.

But her wish would go unheeded, Jareth was already in his favourite hiding place in the tower window. His gaze cast out over the Labyrinth and everything in it, he sat up on the window ledge and reclined against the marble. It was so hot, he unbuttoned the top three buttons of his shirt and threw his jacket to the floor. A warm breeze blew across his face, he closed his eyes and sighed - inhaling and exhaling deeply. He could stay up here forever, not a care in the world. Nothing else existed when he sat in this window, the room was bare and tiny but the view was amazing.


	5. Jareth and Scarlett

Hours had gone by but Sarah knew from experience that she could be here for days and when she went home, mere hours would only have passed. "I think that'll do for today," Scarlett seemed impatient to leave, "let's find something else Jareth hates doing." Sarah followed her out of the study, welcoming a change of scenery.  
  
"How long have you worked for Jareth?" Sarah asked, trying to make conversation.  
  
"Oh, a few years now," replied Scarlett, "he is such a dear thing, but he'd be lost without me." Sarah almost laughed, dear thing? She'd never heard anyone describe him quite like that before!

"So you fancy him, then?" she smirked. Scarlett stopped and spun around, her eyes flashing brightly.  
  
"I have nothing but the utmost respect for Jareth!" she snapped, "how dare you?!" Sarah was taken aback, she had forgotten that chivalry and manners were important in this realm. A little like back in the days of knights and princesses.  
  
"I'm sorry," Sarah apologized, "I didn't mean any disrespect."  Scarlett huffed and continued on, Sarah almost had to run in order to keep up with her.

"Here," Scarlett slowed down, leading Sarah into a room with a myriad of weapons. Sarah looked around herself in awe, she would certainly not like to be on the recieving end of any of these things! "You will polish those," Scarlett pointed to the shields, "sharpen those.... " She went on and on but Sarah was tired already and it was getting close to sunset.  
  
"Scarlett, where is Jareth?" she suddenly asked. Scarlett turned around. "Only, it's been hours," Sarah reminded her.

Scarlett looked at her with widening eyes, she couldn't believe she had forgotten all about him! "I'd better go find him," she flew out of the room, Sarah was right behind her.  
  
"I'll help you look!" she called, they split up and searched the castle from bottom to top.

*

Jareth was still sitting in the window, the warmth of the afternoon had lulled him into a haze and he had drifted into a light slumber. It had been quite a while since he last slept deeply, he simply had too much to do. Right now was no different, he couldn't sleep too deeply because he knew that sooner or later ... The door creaked open ... Someone would find him. Sarah looked inside the room, it was tiny and bare but there he sat. His slightly bared chest bathed in the redness of the sunset, the last few rays catching a glint in his now half open eyes. "Yes, what is it?" came his sleepy voice.

Sarah's words almost failed to come out. "Um, Scarlett was worried about you and.. " she began. Jareth turned to look directly at her, halting her mid sentence. His eyes were open fully now, focusing on her and she felt her heart skip a beat as she wondered if he had at last recognized her?  
  
"She's not with you?" he asked. Sarah slowly shook her head, Jareth seemed puzzled but stood up and came down from the window. He approached her slowly, watching her as though trying to figure something out.

"She doesn't like you sitting up there," Sarah broke the sudden silence, "she thinks you might fall." Jareth eased a smile onto his lips, a half crooked kind of smile that was full of mischief.  
  
"I know," he replied quietly, eyes sparkling. God he was gorgeous. Sarah blinked and took a step back, had she just thought that?!  Jareth inclined his head curiously, studying her eyes.  
  
"We'd best not keep her waiting then," Sarah suggested, pulling the door open wider. Jareth lifted his head and walked out, Sarah let out a long breath of air and followed him down the stairs.


	6. No Appetite

Dinner was a welcome distraction, Jareth ate alone while Sarah and Scarlett sat at the table together.  
  
The silence was awkward and Sarah was unsure of her place here, she needed a job but being this close to Jareth was just sending little red flags up in the back of her mind. She had come to the underground before, not often but when she really needed to pay the bills. Odd jobs here and there, she was paid in items she could take home and sell. But those were jobs she could leave easily, where she was expected to go home at the end of the day.

Here? This felt like a job she could never leave, even when she was ready to go home and call it a day. 

"You seem stressed," Scarlett's voice broke through her thoughts. Sarah gave a tiny smile.  
  
"I'm fine," she replied casually, "just a little homesick." Scarlett nodded and the meal was completed in silence. Sarah sighed heavily and found her gaze drifting to the wooden door opposite to where she sat.

"Does he often eat alone?" she asked, surprising Scarlett, who had never given it much thought.

"Always," she responded, "it's just how things are. Now, go and fetch his plate will you?" She collected the dishes and headed for the kitchen, where some strange, short creatures were ready to wash up. They reminded her of Hoggle and she wondered about him as she pushed the door open slowly, was he still here? Sarah peered into the room, it was dark but she could see easily enough thanks to some candles burning here and there. She looked down at the plate, it hadn't been touched.

Jareth was by the fire, reclined in an armchair and staring intently into one of his crystals. He didn't seem to have noticed Sarah, so she picked up his plate and crept out quietly. She found Scarlett returning from the kitchen, stopping her as she passed.

"How long has Jareth been off his food?" she asked the fairy. Scarlett shrugged.  
  
"Beats me," she looked at the uneaten meal, "his business is his own, I expect he will eat when he is hungry. I love him dearly but I am not his mother, nor his nursemaid!"  And with that, she left for bed.

Sarah shook her head, of course, Jareth could take care of himself. He was a grown man, a king! She felt a little silly for worrying about his loss of appetite, and for caring at all. He was not her friend, simply a means to pay her bills. She dropped off the plate to the dishwashers and watched them fight over the food, any scraps leftover were soon gone. Sarah felt pity for them, were they ever given enough to eat or did they simply live off scraps?

They noticed her watching them and stopped for a moment, almost looking ashamed of themselves. Their hunger soon overcame any shyness they had and the scramble for food soon continued. Sarah wished suddenly that she hadn't scraped her plate clean, when she heard the wooden door behind her opening. Jareth emerged from the room, the door closing behind him heavily. He walked without even glancing at her, to the staircase on his right.

He hesitated at the first step, gazing upwards and seeming almost reluctant to climb the stairs at all.


	7. Mysterious Illness

Sarah waited for a few moments, before approaching him.

"Can I help with something?" she asked him, taking a step back as his head snapped around to look at her. Jareth hadn't noticed the woman until now, he sighed and pursed his lips.  
  
"I seem to have a slight cramp in my foot," he said sharply, turning to look up the staircase again. Sarah slowly took his wrist and placed his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Lean on me then," she told him, "I'll help you."

Jareth looked startled, nobody touched him without permission and here was this woman suddenly grabbing him and pulling him around! He jerked away from her, leaving her looking surprised. Jareth stared at her with a puzzled yet annoyed expression, Sarah simply looked back with an offended one.

"In future you will ask before 'helping' me do something!" Jareth scolded, agitation showing in both his eyes and his voice. Sarah opened her mouth in protest, but Jareth had started up the stairs and something had made him stop.

Sarah quickly realized he was almost staggering, she forgot his instructions and resumed her position by his side with his arm around her shoulders. This time, Jareth made no attempt to argue and he leaned on her as they ascended the staircase. As they reached the top, Jareth stood up and pulled away slowly. He leaned against the wall, not looking at Sarah - who was watching him carefully.

"Your foot isn't cramped, is it?" she ventured warily. Jareth looked at her now, he looked clearly unamused.

"You dare question me?" he growled quietly, Sarah thought he sounded quite weak despite his attempt to seem intimidating. She held his gaze, never one to be spoken down to.  
  
"I dare," she responded firmly. Jareth pushed away from the wall, standing right in front of her. His eyes flashed with anger but she held her ground, unafraid of him.  
  
"You... " Jareth closed his eyes and waverd, then he looked at Sarah and stumbled backwards. Sarah felt a sudden pang of panic, had he recognized her?!

No. Jareth was sitting now, struggling to remain conscious.

"Scarlett!" Sarah shouted for the only one she figured who might know what to do. The gothic looking fairy soon came into view, when she saw her King she rushed over and knelt down beside him.  
  
"What happened?" she asked Sarah, who wasn't sure, "help me get him to his bed, he must be exhausted! Quickly!" They got Jareth to his bed, lay him down and stood back. Jareth had lost consciousness, he lay with his eyes closed and Scarlett headed for the door.

"You're just going to leave him?" asked Sarah. Scarlett looked over her shoulder.  
  
"He is tired, let him sleep!" she responded coldly and she left. Sarah looked back at Jareth, then seated herself on the edge of his bed. His eyes flickered open, a look of shock overcame him when he noticed her.  
  
"You're not allowed in here!" he scolded and Sarah felt her face burning as she blushed and stood up, taking a step back.  
  
"Sorry," she said quickly, "I'll leave." She headed for the door, not knowing exactly where she was supposed to sleep.

A moan stopped her in her tracks, she turned to look at Jareth but he had closed his eyes. Sarah was about to leave, when she noticed his breathing was irregular. Something was wrong, she knew it! She ran to the door and out into the hallway.

"Somebody help!" she called loudly, "anybody?!" Her voice echoed, but no answer came. Everyone was asleep or gone for the night, Sarah was desperate to find help so she went to the last place where she had seen anyone awake.

The kitchen.


	8. Death Wish

As she ran, she heard strange sounds coming from deep down below in what she assumed to be the castle dungeons, she made a mental note to never venture down there.

"Help!" she cried out, approaching the doors to the kitchen, "please help me!"  
  
"Wos'she onaboot?" grumbled a voice, Sarah nearly toppled into a dwarf.  
  
"Oi! Wotch yerself lassie!" scolded the little woman. Sarah was out of breath.  
  
"Please, something's wrong!" she gasped, "it's the King, he needs help!" The small people simply stood back, regarding Sarah as if she'd gone mad. Sarah frowned, realization dawning on her slowly.

"You don't care," she said quietly, which made the dwarves nervous in case she told the King.  
  
"The goblin alchemist is downstairs," said a small voice from the back of the kitchen, "if something's wrong, he will know how to fix it."

Sarah couldn't see who the voice belonged to, but she thanked him and quickly ran off to find a staircase that went down. She soon came across a spiral one, which led to a stone hallway. Sarah checked every doorway until she came to a room that looked like a laboratory, this had to be the right place.

"Hello?" she called into the room, "is anyone in here?" A shuffling noise from the far end of the room made her look to the left, a goblin wearing a white coat came into view.

He was different than the others, Sarah figured him to be the alchemist she sought.

"Please," she puffed, "come with me, it's... "  
  
"I know," replied the little goblin, searching for something, "I'll be right along... Now where is it... Aha! Got it!"  Sarah looked down at the goblin, who was clutching a large, white plant root of some sort.

"We must be fast," he warned her, "take me to him!" Sarah ran out the door.

"Wait!" hollered the alchemist, drawing Sarah back. She glanced down at him impatiently.

"I thought you said we needed to hurry?" she frowned. He looked up at her.  
  
"I can't go as fast as you!" he grumped.  
  
"Oh," Sarah knelt down and gathered him up into her arms, "sorry." She carried the goblin up to Jareth's bedroom and set him down on the chair beside the bed.

"How do you know what's wrong?" asked Sarah, "I didn't even tell you what he was doing." The little goblin was busy wringing juice from the plant root into a small goblet on the bedside table.

"It happens from time to time," he explained, "his majesty simply forgets to eat, it makes him weak and that is dangerous for a King. All kingdoms have their enemies and should they ever find him in this state, well, he may very well lose everything he has!" Sarah's jaw dropped.  
  
"How could he simply forget to eat??" she demanded, "doesn't he feel hunger?"  The little goblin held the goblet to Jareth's parted lips and slowly encouraged the King to drink from it, which he did without objection.

"Nobody quite knows the answer to that," the alchemist replied quietly, "one day he just stops eating, gets to this stage and I step in." He climbed down from the chair, looking at Sarah now.

"It's almost as if he wants to die," he said softly, shaking his head. Sarah could not believe her ears.


	9. Forgotten

"What does that juice do?" she asked.  
  
"It makes him forget the last few days," replied the goblin, "he goes back to normal."  
  
"Until next time," Sarah added. The alchemist shrugged.  
  
"I don't know what triggers it," he said simply, "if I did, I swear I'd tell you." He left the room and Sarah looked over to Jareth, he was looking at her silently.

She approached him.

"Why do you want to die, Jareth?" she whispered, "you've got everything! Wealth, power, subjects.... " Jareth's eyes rolled closed.  
  
"But I don't have _her_ ," he said sleepily, a single tear trickling down his cheek as he dozed off into a deep sleep. Sarah stood dumbfounded. Whoever this woman was, Sarah needed to talk to her - but how would she ever find her? Who was she? She suddenly felt very tired herself, so she sat down in the chair by his bed and closed her eyes. Just for a minute, she thought, just to make sure he's okay...

Sarah's eyes snapped open. How long had she slept for? Her eyes automatically darted to the bed, but Jareth was no longer in it. She climbed to her feet, where had he gone? Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she followed the sounds of something going on behind a door and as she opened it - she peered inside. There was a small but lavish shower room, Jareth was stepping out of the shower with a towel around his waist. Sarah's face turned redder than ever before in her life, backing out quickly and closing the door quietly.

Her heart was racing, he hadn't seen her. Strangely enough she knew she could always count on that, Jareth didn't seem to notice anyone unless he thought they were important. She quickly exited his bedroom, bumping into Scarlett as she spun around. "Were you in there all night?" Scarlett questioned her, shooting her an accusing look.  
  
"It's not what you think," Sarah began, but the door opened and they both turned to face the King. Scarlett bowed her head, but Jareth's gaze fell upon Sarah.

"Who is this?" he gestured to Sarah, "I woke up this morning and there she was, sitting by my bedside! Someone will be in shackles for this!" He looked very angry, his eyes were flashing and Sarah felt a twinge of terror stir deep within her.  
  
"This is your new assistant, Sire," Scarlett didn't seem phased by Jareth's temper at all, "Sarine, I hired her to make your life a little easier." Jareth slowly seemed to accept the explanation, regarding them with annoyance for a time before speaking again.

"Don't ever set foot in my bedroom again," he told them both, then he started down the hallway, "food, now. I'm starving!" Scarlett flew after him quickly, leaving Sarah to slump against the wall and let out a long breath of air. That was close, too close. She slowly went along to the dining area, wondering why Scarlett did not question the reason behind Jareth's sudden forgetfulness - Jareth had met Sarah yesterday, today he had no idea who she was. Didn't she find that at least a little strange?

Sarah tried not to dwell on it, if this had happened a few times in the past, perhaps Scarlett was simply used to it by now.


	10. The Man In The Dungeon

The days that followed were pretty mundane enough, she was set to work on things the King didn't want to bother himself with and she was quite happy to stay clear of him. He was his usual self, demanding and arrogant. Scarlett followed him around like a lovesick puppy, which seemed to annoy Jareth to no end but the fairy never seemed bothered by his outbursts or temper flares. Sarah assumed they happened quite a lot, so often that Scarlett had stopped being afraid of them completely.

In her free time, Sarah liked to explore the castle with a feather duster. That way, if she was caught somewhere she wasn't supposed to be, she could say she got lost while cleaning. One of these explorations, however, came a week into her stay at the castle. She must have bumped something or stepped on a switch, because one moment she was walking along a dark hallway that was lit with flaming torches and the next, she was sliding down into almost pitch dark.

She landed with a thud and scrambled quickly to her feet, looking around with wide eyes. It was the dungeon, she could tell by the many shackles on the blood stained walls. She shivered, it was freezing down here, she had to find a way out and fast. She walked slowly towards what she thought was a door, stumbling over something in the dark. Looking down, she saw an open trap door, an unfurled rug beside it. She knelt down, was this the way out? Suddenly, a horrible scream shattered the silence of the dungeon and it was coming from the room below the trap door.

A cacophany of horrible shrieks and wails soon followed after, Sarah stood up and heaved the trap door shut - kicking the rug over the top. The noises stopped, she couldn't hear them anymore now that the trap door was closed. Whatever poor souls were down there, she did not wish to join them. She walked along towards another dark shape that might be a door, it was suddenly lighter as she saw the moonlight coming in the window. If you could call it a window, more like a slot really.

There was a cell of some kind in the corner, it was made with iron bars and there was a sort of little bedroom inside it. Sarah approached the bars slowly, making out a bed and a little bedside table. She was startled to notice a man laying on the bed, reclined against the pillows and reading a book. "Hello?" she blurted out, scolding herself internally for even thinking about talking to a prisoner! She seemed to have frightened him, because his book had clattered to the floor and he was trying to make himself look small by shrinking into the corner of the wall.

"Hello," came his soft spoken reply, Sarah was intrigued now because the voice sounded very familiar indeed, "who... who are you?" Sarah squinted in the dim light, trying to see him better.  
  
"My name is Sarine," she replied, trying to sound as non frightening as she could, "I didn't mean to startle you." The man slowly relaxed, but he came no closer.  
  
"Is... is Scar coming soon?" he asked, searching her eyes. Sarah looked at him curiously, as he slowly began to approach her. He had absolutely stunning blue eyes, a shade of blue she'd never seen before. They were amazing, almost glowing in the dark.

"Scar?" Sarah couldn't stop staring at his eyes, "you mean Scarlett?" The man nodded shyly, Sarah felt an air of innocence about him and it sparked her to wonder just exactly why he was being kept locked up down here? "She'll be eating her dinner about now," Sarah answered him, "I expect she will go to bed soon after." The man was standing right in front of her now, she could see him very clearly and he looked so familiar! She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she knew she recognized him somehow. His hair was black and fell about his face, his smile was so friendly and easy going.  
  
  
Sarah felt quite safe with him, somehow she just knew he would not hurt her.

"Scar always comes," he said quietly.  
  
"What are you doing down here?" Sarah asked him, "why are you locked up?" The man didn't seem phased by her question.  
  
"Scar says it's to keep me safe," he replied with a shrug, "she always comes. She makes me feel good." Sarah arched a brow.  
  
"She's kind to you?" she asked, hardly believing her ears. The man's smile faded somewhat.  
  
"No," he said slowly, "she is most unkind, but she makes me feel good."

Sarah couldn't understand his cryptic words.

"What's your name?" she asked him, certain that if she heard it, she would figure out who he was.  
  
"My name is Jared," came the answer, but it did nothing to jog her memory of who he might be.  
  
"You look so familiar," Sarah said softly to him. Jared simply looked back at her, his eyes wide with wonder at seeing another humanish face that wasn't Scarlett. Sarah wanted to ask him so many more questions, but his gaze suddenly turned to something behind her and to the right.

"She's coming," he announced softly, causing Sarah's heartbeat to quicken.


	11. Jared or Jareth?

When he next looked, she was gone from sight. Hidden behind some things that looked like torture devices, Sarah could see his cell clearly from where she sat. Thankfully, Jared did not call out for her and Scarlett entered the dungeon. She strode across the floor and stopped in front of the bars where Jared stood. She looked around, seeming suspicious. Sarah felt for sure she would be spotted, how would she explain this??

"Have you come to make me feel good, Scar?" Jared caught her attention and Scarlett turned back to him. She smiled wickedly at Jared, slowly stepping closer to the bars.  
  
"Of course I have, sweetie," she cooed at him, reaching in to stroke his face, "but you know I won't come in without your wig on." Jared looked reluctant.  
  
"But it itches," he protested quietly. Scarlett shook her head.  
  
"Put it on," she told him firmly, "or I'll leave you all alone tonight and the creatures downstairs will come up and try to eat you!" Jared's eyes grew wide with fear, his gaze darted to the trapdoor and then his shoulders relaxed.

"It's closed," he sighed, "the trap door is closed!" Scarlett looked surprised and flew over to the rug. She kicked it away from the trapdoor and sure enough, it had been shut. She examined it closely, pulling it open which caused Jared to utter a low moan of fear.

"No Scar, please no," he started backing away from the bars and Scarlett flew over to him once more.  
  
"The wig," she instructed him. Jared defeatedly opened a drawer in his bedside table, pulled out a wig and secured it over his hair. He adjusted it until it was just right, then he lifted his face to Scarlett.

She had lit a torch and hung it from the wall nearby, Sarah's mouth fell open as she took in Jared's face. With the wig now on seamlessly, she realized he was practically Jareth's twin. She could only see his eyes as different, the rest of him was a dead set match, a mirror copy, a perfect replica of the King. Scarlett's smile had broadened.

"Yesss," she hissed, unlocking the door and stepping into the cell, "now I will make you feel really good." Jared started to scratch at the wig, he didn't seem to like it but the fear of whatever was down below had urged him to obey.

Sarah figured out what Scarlett was going to do, she knew she shouldn't watch but she was so stunned by Jared that she just couldn't look away. She swore she was looking at Jareth, it was eerily uncanny!

"Come on, say your lines," Scarlett's voice broke her thoughts and Sarah looked on, clearly they'd done this many times before if there were lines involved.

Jared's back was against the wall, Scarlett was standing in front of him.

"Um... " he seemed unable to remember what he was supposed to say. Scarlett grew impatient and roughly pulled him away from the wall, her face close to his.  
  
"Order me around," she reminded him through clenched teeth.  
  
"Oh yes," Jared looked like a scolded puppy, "s-sorry... " Scarlett let go of his shirt, then stood back and waited. Jared straightened up and fixed his collar.

"Get me a drink," he stated firmly, "and where's my ... my ... uhm ... " Scarlett tapped her foot, clearly Jared was distracted tonight but by what? She decided to let it slide, for now.  
  
"Your majesty relax," she stepped into her role, pushing him down onto the bed, "let me take care of you, things can wait until morning."  
  
"Yes," Jared stared into her eyes, "you're right, what would I ever do without you?" Scarlett started to unbutton his shirt, Jared looked a little uncomfortable but did not protest. She slipped her hand inside his shirt and Jared's eyes closed, tilting his head back slightly to allow Scarlett to begin kissing his neck and shoulder.

Jared uttered a soft moan, suddenly pushing at her.

"No, you're just a servant!" he said, almost breathless, "I can't be seen with you!" Sarah had to wonder if this was actually Jareth or not, he seemed to know his part if not, that was for sure.  
  
"It's alright, my King," Scarlett said soothingly, "I have shuttered the window and bolted the door, we shall not be disturbed this night!" She pushed him down onto the bed, taking off his shirt as he reclined into the pillows.

She straddled him and he gazed heatedly up at her.

"I am stronger than you," he said to her, his breathing slightly rapid. Scarlett nodded.  
  
"Indeed you are, my King," she responded eagerly, "command me!" Jared pushed her off the bed, standing over her.  
  
"On your knees," he demanded, a kind of evil smirk crossing his otherwise innocent features. Scarlett scrambled to her knees, daring to peer up at him with a coy smile.  
  
"What would my King have me do?" she asked knowingly, stroking his inner thigh and parting her lips in readiness.

"Take me into your mouth!" he instructed her, "right n... ohhh.... " His hand went into her hair, his fingers grasping and clutching as she latched onto his erection. Her head was blocking Sarah's view, though she knew she should stop watching, she just couldn't bring herself to turn away. Scarlett's head was moving slowly at first, she could be heard moaning and chuckling amidst Jared's soft moans of pleasure. His fingers grasped her hair tighter as she quickened her administrations, his knees visibly weakened as he struggled to stay in control. He was trembling with the effort, but it was no use.

Scarlett could sense he was close to his climax, she pushed him down across the bed and climbed onto him. His hard shaft buried deep inside of her, she was now in control.

"Scarlett, no!" came his weak protest, "no, I don't want this! Stop!" Sarah started to worry, she could no longer tell the play acting apart from the real thing.  
  
"It is too late, my King," Scarlett panted, "I have you right where I want you! Now succumb to the pleasure and surrender to me, as you have done so many times before!" Jared seemed to be struggling, weakly but struggling just the same.

Scarlett pinned his wrists down, over his head. She was thrusting harder and faster, lost in the throes of senseless fucking and ignoring Jared's pleas for her to stop. At one point Sarah thought she heard him saying it hurt, but she couldn't be sure. Scarlett leaned down and sucked his left nipple into her mouth, biting and licking at it. This seemed to send Jared over the edge and she let out a ground breaking scream as they orgasmed together. Slowly, after a few minutes, Scarlett gathered her clothes and left as quickly and as quietly as she'd arrived.

Jared was still on the bed, he had sat up and retreated into the corner of the wall by his pillows. He hugged his knees to his chest and shivered uncontrollably. He seemed to be very upset and Sarah could almost hear him sobbing. Slowly, she emerged from her hiding place and approached the bars.

"Jareth?" she ventured. In one swift movement he tore off the wig and tossed it to the far side of the cell, Sarah felt bad for him.

"Jared, are you okay?" she knew the answer, but she had to hear it from him.

"I.... I don't like this game anymore," he whispered, Sarah realized he was terrified and she wanted to comfort him but she did not have the key, "please don't make me play it again."

 

Sarah sighed heavily.  
  
"I'm not going to make you do anything," she assured him. He was still shivering, Sarah knew that Scarlett had found herself someone who was Jareth's exact double, locked him up to keep him for her own sick pleasures and never gave him another thought until the urge to rape him entered her mind again.

She wanted to help him to escape, but she had no idea how to get that key away from Scarlett. Jared had fallen asleep, still pressed into the wall and his face still wet with tears. How could Scarlett treat him this way? Who was Jared? Did someone miss him? Were they looking for him? How long had he been down here? So many questions left unanswered, Sarah was determined to get to the bottom of this and get him the hell out of here. Nobody should have to live this way, no matter what they looked like.


	12. My Whole World

The next day, Sarah decided to ask Jareth about his family. She found him in his study, dictating a letter to Scarlett. They paused to look at her as she entered the room, but she didn't arrive empty handed.

"I thought you might like to break for lunch," she suggested, holding a silver tray. Scarlett did not appreciate the intrusion but Jareth welcomed the distraction. As they sat together and picked over the lunch, Sarah cleared her throat. She had to watch her words with Scarlett around.  
  
"Excuse me, Sire," she began, "I was curious, do you have a brother?" Scarlett stopped chewing for a moment.

"Of course," Jareth replied, meeting her gaze, "why do you ask?"  Sarah tried to act as if it were no big deal and shrugged.  
  
"I was just wondering," she said flippantly, "does he look anything like you?"  Scarlett almost choked on her food.  
  
"No," Jareth sat back, regarding Sarah curiously, "he does not." Sarah's shoulders sagged, so Jared was not Jareth's brother.

"He rules the draconian kingdom in the west," Jareth went on, "an ally, one of many." Sarah shifted.  
  
"Draconian?" she asked.  
  
"Dragons," smirked Scarlett, "not too bright, are you?" Sarah frowned at her. Jareth chuckled softly, Sarah had to admit the sound was endearing, she'd never heard it before.

"Allies are powerful things to have," he explained, "if one of us goes to war, we all go!" Scarlett stood up and went behind Jareth.  
  
"You're getting excited, my King," she said quietly in his ear, Jareth frowned slightly, "may I rub his majesty's shoulders?" Jareth nodded, keeping his head held high.  
  
"I remember one war in particular," he went on, "my brother James and I fought side by side, ah those were the glory days! We fought for days without rest!" Sarah watched his entire face light up, clearly this man lived for battle.

"Allies are not only for war," Scarlett reminded him, massaging his shoulders, "there are trade routes and parties, not to mention... " Jareth closed his eyes and sighed.  
  
"I am aware of that," he said warningly, Scarlett took the hint and stopped talking. Sarah watched silently as Jareth leaned back into the armchair, Scarlett's magic fingers relaxing his entire body.  
  
"You are good with him," Sarah finally spoke, as Scarlett crept away from her now sleeping King.

"I know him," Scarlett replied, sitting next to Sarah, "he is my whole world." She left the room, clearing the tray as she did so. Sarah gazed over at the dozing King, she hadn't realized their relationship ran so deeply. She had calmed him when he had started to get riled up about battle, they had an understanding that Sarah could only dream of having someday. Her thoughts drifted back to this mystery woman, the one Jareth was so smitten with. She had to find out more, but her priority was Jared. He needed her first.


	13. I'll Take You Home

Sarah quietly left the study, hoping to visit Jared before Scarlett got to him again. She made her way down to the dungeon, found the door and went inside. He was there, on his bed reading, as he had been when she first discovered him.

"That must be a great book," she said with a little smile, approaching his cell door. Jared started, the book clattering to the floor again. Clearly he was not used to visitors.  
  
"Oh, it... it's you," he approached Sarah, his eyes darting nervously to the door every so often, "is... is Scar coming early?"

He absently scratched at his hair. 

"No, Jared," Sarah assured him, "it's just me, I've come to visit you and see if you are alright." She noticed a bruise on his arm and he pulled down his sleeve.  
  
"I-I'm fine," he turned away from her to retrieve his book, "she... she just gets a little carried away some... sometimes." Sarah doubted he was fine, he couldn't even talk without sounding like he was terrified.

"I... I'm really sorry," he went on, "y-you shouldn't have seen that.... " He trailed off, staring down at the book in his hands.

"Don't apologize," Sarah said quickly, "it was hardly your fault.... What is that book about?" Jared fidgeted nervously.  
  
"The things downstairs," he said, so quietly that Sarah could barely hear him.  
  
"No wonder you're so high strung," she muttered. They stood in silence for a while longer, then Sarah spoke up.

"I'm going to get you out of here," she announced. Jared did a double take.  
  
"Y-You what?" he stammered, "I-I can't leave, they'll get me for sure!" Sarah folded her arms.  
  
"Nothing is going to get you," she tried, "I'll take you home, remember home?" Jared shook his head slowly.  
  
"No," he answered honestly, "I do not."


	14. The Gown

Later that evening, Sarah had stumbled across an old wooden trunk. She took it upon herself to check it out, who knew what wonders lay within, hidden for perhaps centuries? Her conversation with Jared had deeply troubled her, she had to find out more about him before she could gain his trust. She opened the trunk and gasped, pulling out a beautiful ball gown. She just had to try it on, right now! Taking the dress to her room, she put it on and looked at herself in the full length mirror. She did a twirl and smiled, it felt nice to wear something that wasn't suited for scrubbing or dusting.

She suddenly remembered she had left the trunk open, as well as the door to the room it was in. She had to close them, before someone found out she'd been snooping around. She hurried across the castle, but couldn't remember which room she'd been in. She burst in through a very decorative door, halting suddenly as she took in a breathtaking ballroom. This was definitely not the room she'd found with the trunk inside, she turned to leave and bumped into someone.

Looking up into Jareth's face, Sarah lost her voice for a moment. Standing so close to him, she could see just how sad his eyes were. She took a step back, he was looking her over and she remembered the gown.  
  
Busted.  
  
"It looks good on you," he said at last, "almost like it was made for you." Sarah blushed, but she couldn't help noticing his sad eyes - despite his smile.  
  
"Thank you," she smiled back, "I was just...  "  
  
"May I?" Jareth took her hand, she followed him to the middle of the floor and music came from nowhere as they glided across the floor. She hadn't danced for a long time, but he held her close against him and she nestled her face against his chest and dancing seemed to come to her as second nature.

As the music faded, Jareth stopped and Sarah reluctantly pulled away from him. She couldn't help but see Jared in him now, it made it very hard for her to dislike him. "That was lovely," she said, tucking her hair behind her ear nervously. Jareth seemed to jolt out of his thoughts and his eyes seemed to clear, though they still looked sad.  
  
"You should finish your duties," he told her, "it's getting late." Sarah nodded.  
  
"Of course," she looked at her dress, "although it would be difficult to do them in this."

Jareth agreed.

"You will have to take it off," he told her. Sarah smiled a little, without thinking she started to take off the gown right there in front of him. Perhaps she was still a little aroused from watching Scar and Jared, but whatever made her do it, she regretted it when she noticed Jareth had turned his face away.

"What are you doing?!" he asked her. Sarah stopped, half exposed.  
  
"Taking the gown off," she said sheepishly. This is when Scarlett entered the room, though neither noticed her and she hid amongst some flowers in her tiny form. She scowled, mistaking the situation and she flew off to her room to pout and sulk - and think of her revenge!

"I didn't mean here," Jareth would not look at her, he turned away and left the ballroom. Sarah covered herself and shivered, it had suddenly turned bitterly cold in there. She swore under her breath as she made her way to the room with the trunk inside, if she could find it again. She had made a fool of herself and embarrassed Jareth, things couldn't get any worse!


	15. Bondage

She quickly got herself changed, finished up her jobs and decided to make another attempt at getting Jared to agree to come with her when she got her hands on the key. She was going over the things she would say to him in her mind as she descended the staircase, but something made her stop mid step. She thought she'd heard something, Sarah slowed her descent and stood by the door. It was slightly open, so she could peer around and look inside.

She planned to go and apologize to Jareth after she saw Jared, but what she saw next left her speechless. Jared was on his bed, but he was blindfolded and there was something over his mouth as well. His wrists were bound and behind his back, he wore no shirt but everything else was normal. Sarah hesitated, it looked like a trap and she was afraid that if she went in and let herself be seen - someone was sure to jump out and catch her. But she couldn't just leave him there, he must be so frightened!

It was then that she noticed Scarlett, on his shoulder and telling him things. She was in her smallest form, saying things into Jared's ear. He was shaking his head, his whole body was trembling with fear. He couldn't see or cry out, Sarah wondered what Scarlett was telling him. Soon the fairy flew off and returned to a more normal size, she hauled Jared off the bed and stood him in front of her. He was wearing the wig....  
  
"If I ever catch you with that dirty harlet again, I'll take you downstairs myself!" she screamed at him, ripping off his gag. Scarlett had tears glittering in her eyes. 

"My King," she stroked Jared's face, "oh, my straying King. She is not more beautiful than I, is she?"

Jared's bottom lip trembled.

"N-No," he stammered, struggling to stay in character, "none can compare ... " Scarlett seemed satisfied with this, she grabbed his jaw and forced him into a deep kiss.  
  
"My dear King," she spoke against his lips, " _my_ Jareth, _my_ King." She emphasized the word MY each time and Jared nodded slowly.  
  
"Always yours," he whispered, his voice trembling, "only yours." Sarah's heart broke for him, there had to be something she could do. Scarlett's play acting with Jared was getting dangerously serious, as if she actually believed he really was Jareth and if Jareth made her angry or jealous, Jared would get beaten down like a dog for it.

Scarlett removed the blindfold, Jared blinked a few times and Sarah noticed the glistening of the moonlight on his damp face. He'd been crying under the blindfold, what had Scarlett done to him before Sarah had discovered the scene unfolding? 

"I'll be back tomorrow night," she informed him, cutting the tie around his wrists, "you must get your rest, my King." She started to exit the cell, Sarah lingered just long enough to see Jared slump down to the floor. She saw blood, but she had to leave before Scarlett found her.

Sarah vowed as she went to bed that night, that she would get Jared out of there tomorrow. No matter what!


	16. Have We Met Before?

Morning found Sarah already awake, she was thinking hard about what she needed to do today. If she couldn't get the key, she could probably pick the lock. Not that she knew how, but she could try. Suddenly, she she sat up and smiled to herself. Of course! She jumped out of bed and got ready for the day, then hurried down to breakfast. She was so busy thinking of how to get Jared out of the castle, she barely even noticed Scarlett's glances of hate towards her.

Sarah waited until the fairy had vanished into the kitchen, then she went into Jareth's personal dining room and closed the door behind her. She walked over to his table, her eyes finding his food - untouched. Oh no. Not now, not this! Jareth sat in the armchair, staring intently into a crystal. As before, he didn't notice her but this time she walked over to him.

"I'm sorry to disturb you," she started, "but I was wondering if... " Jareth's crystal vanished and he looked up at her, his intense eyes glittering and causing Sarah's voice to trail off. They were so sad and beautiful...  He stood up and placed his hand gently under her chin, tilting her face slightly. Sarah's lips parted, her wide eyes still staring into Jareth's. He brought his face closer to hers, hesitated and Sarah pressed her lips to his. She coaxed his tongue into her mouth, deepening the kiss and pulling him tight against her body.

After a moment or two, they slowly drifted apart and Jareth took a step back. He seemed almost ashamed of himself, certainly he did not look like he'd just seduced her on purpose. Sarah didn't know what to say, she had thought that Jareth was barely taking any notice of her at all. Had she missed him watching her all this time? But then, what of the mystery woman he so pined for? 

"I'm sorry," his words broke the silence, "what did you want?" Sarah stumbled for the words, she had to get her mind back on track.

"I was looking for a spare key to the cells in the dungeon," she said quietly, her heart still racing. Jareth frowned.  
  
"Why would you want to go down there?" he asked her, "it is not for the likes of one so....  "  He trailed off and Sarah felt herself blushing profusely.  
  
"I just need to make sure the locks work," she said quickly, "suppose you wanted someone locked up, it wouldn't do to have them escaping now, would it?" Jareth thought for a while.  
  
"I suppose you're right," he agreed, tossing her a crystal.

Sarah caught it, but it turned into a large, iron key as she did so. "Thank you," she smiled slightly. Jareth was looking at her now, really studying her face.  
  
"Susan"  
  
"Sarine"  
  
"Yes, Sarine," Jareth looked at her harder now, "have we met before?" Sarah swallowed a lump in her throat and turned away quickly towards the door.  
  
"I better get to those locks," she told him, then she looked him in the eyes, "please eat something, Jareth. Nobody is worth such a fate as starvation, the sun rises and sets with you, not her."

She watched his expression turn from curious to hurt, he turned away and she left him there. She had a mission and she couldn't get caught up in this, not now. The alchemist knew what to do if he waited too long to eat, Sarah was certain that Jared didn't have much time left. Scarlett did not find Jareth's plate in the kitchen, so she went to retrieve it herself. She found her King gazing into the fireplace, he seemed very distant and wouldn't talk to her.

She returned to her duties, but was quite sour for the snub. She would have to punish her King later tonight, to remind him that he must never snub her again. She would not go down to him until everyone was asleep, that way, nobody would ever find out. Sarah was still reeling from Jareth's kiss, she could taste him even now and it made her feel a little giddy.


	17. Escape

That feeling was soon replaced by the sense of urgency she had felt last night, when she entered the dungeon and found Jared still on the floor.

Quickly, she unlocked the cell and rushed over to him. Jared was not responding, despite her attempts to rouse him. His body was marred with bruises, cuts and ... were those bites? Whatever happened last night, it had taken it's toll. Finally, Sarah managed to get him to open his eyes, slowly at first and then wider as he saw the cell door open.

"Close the door!" he protested weakly, "they... they'll get me!" He tried to stand and Sarah helped him, draping his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Keep going!" she urged him, as they approached the open door and walked through it. Jared was in no condition to fight against her, so he went along with her and tried hard to be brave. As they reached the top of the stairs, Sarah paused to make sure nobody was coming.

"Sarine," Jared whispered, "I have to... to warn you." Sarah turned to look at him.

"Last... Last n-night," Jared went on, "Scar told me that the King plans to have y-you in shackles. She... She told me, horrible things were in store for you!" Sarah couldn't hear this, not after what had just happened between her and Jareth.

"I had to warn you," he continued, "you... you deserve better than that." Sarah put her hand over his mouth, silencing him. Some guards passed by and they crept along the hallway, Sarah blinking back bitter tears that stung her eyes.

Of course, that's what the kiss had been all about. Jareth was just fooling her, making her drop her guard around him so he could grab her when the time was right.  
  
"Did she say why?" she found herself asking, despite the fact she didn't want to even believe it in the first place. Jared nodded.  
  
"She s-said something about you snooping and asking  questions," he replied, "he thinks you're spying for someone." Sarah felt trapped now, she had planned to help Jared escape but now she had to get them both out of here!

"Don't worry," she said firmly, "I'll get us out of the castle, we will be long gone by the time anyone misses us." And so they were, but they were missed sooner than Sarah had planned for. Scarlett had lied to Jared as a ploy to see if Sarah had indeed found him, she hadn't counted on the bitch taking him with her when she fled! Scarlett was outraged when she discovered her precious King had escaped, her joy of finding out Sarah was missing now short lived as her hatred swelled.


	18. James

She hurried to find Jareth, who was emerging from his afternoon shower. Scarlett waited outside his door, then proceeded to tell him that Sarine had left and planned to never return. Jareth was not pleased, nobody left his employ without dismissal!  
  
"Go and find her!" he ordered Scarlett, "bring her to me, I must know why she has left." This is exactly what Scarlett hoped he'd say.  
  
"I shall need some help," she said uselessly, "I am so small and the Labyrinth is so big!"

"Take some of the guards," Jareth played right into her hands, "find her and bring her back, but don't hurt her." Scarlett looked a little pissed off, but nodded and left. She planned on doing a lot worse than hurt her, she planned on reporting to Jareth that her body had been found and nothing could be done for her. Then she could go back to the way things used to be, her King to herself and her night visits to his bedroom unseen.

By the time Scarlett and the guards began searching, Sarah and Jared were resting in the Labyrinth. They were completely lost, it was forever changing and Sarah resisted the urge to scream of the unfairness. To top it all off, it had been raining on and off, making mud puddles everywhere. Jared watched as she looked for a way to go next, noticing a fuzzy worm on the wall beside his shoulder.

Jared smiled a little, then he picked up the worm and dug a little hole in the dirt with his fingers.

"There you go," he placed the protesting worm into the hole, then smeared muddy dirt over to fill the hole in. The worm began to choke and thrash, Jared placed a rock over the hole, trapping the worm underneath.

"Worms live in the ground," Jared said softly, unaware the hole was filling with water and the worm was drowning in mud. He felt quite pleased with himself, saving the worm from drying out and he stood up. As he stepped forwards, his boot pressed down on the rock - crushing whatever life remained in the small, furry worm who had come out to see his old friend, Sarah.

"I think we go this way," Sarah's voice sounded urgent, "come on, he's sent the guards out looking for us. They've got weapons, I'm sure they intend to attack us. Jareth won't let me leave alive if he thinks I'm a spy, we've got to hurry!" Jared said nothing and followed her - finally emerging outside the Labyrinth to the place where Sarah had first met Hoggle. She looked around, but he was nowhere to be seen.

There were voices approaching, the guards were closer than she'd anticipated. She grabbed Jared's hand.

"Run!" she shouted, as the guards broke through the doors and the chase began. Sarah didn't know where they'd run to, she just knew that they had to keep ahead of the goblins. Jared was struggling to keep up, the sound of hooves thundered all around them and Sarah lashed out as someone hauled her into the saddle of a white horse.

She looked down and gasped, the horse was quite large and it was going so fast she could see only the blur of the ground as it raced on. She wrapped her arms around a strong, muscular body and noticed Jared had been captured, too. He sat in front of the rider, who had a firm grip around him.  
  
"Hold tight!" came an unusual accent, it sounded british yet american, "we're losin' 'em!" Sarah could only gather they had been rescued, rather than captured and she glanced over shoulder.

She saw Scarlett leading the guards, she looked murderous but they were pulling away and fast. Soon, she couldn't see or hear the guards at all and the rider slowed his horse to a walk. He didn't stop, just slowed.

"Now," he said with a boastful grin, "would you both mind tellin' me just what you did to piss Jareth off or do I have to guess?"  
  
"Doesn't take much," Sarah grumbled and the rider laughed, shaking his head but Sarah didn't find it so amusing.

"Can you let us down, please?" she asked, "we are very grateful but we can walk."   The rider pulled back and the horse stopped, Jared and Sarah slipped down off the steed and the rider jumped down, too. Sarah looked at him as he stared down at Jared, who had collapsed on the ground and was now sitting against a boulder.

  
  
"Jareth?" asked the rider, his steely blue gaze narrowed in the sunlight. Sarah hurried to Jared's side, placing her arm around him.  
  
"No," she replied, "I promise you, it is not Jareth."

The rider was quite surprised but the eyes gave it away, so he questioned it no more.  
  
"I can probably guess why my brother wants you captured," he said with a cheeky smile, "this just wouldn't sit well with him at all!"  Then he looked thoughtful. "On the other hand, maybe it would..."  Sarah flushed, hard.  
  
"It's not like that," she snapped. James held up his hands but kept grinning.

"So you're James?" Sarah recovered quickly, "Jareth mentioned he had a brother... James, watch out!"  The sound of thundering hooves went unnoticed until now, as Jareth leapt down from a black and white patched horse.

He drew his sword and James had only enough time to spin around and in doing so, drew his own sword to clash blades with his brother.


	19. Reunion

They fought for a few moments, they were too evenly matched and slowly the fight subsided.

  
"You attacked me!" James accused Jareth.  
  
"You kidnapped one of my subjects!" Jareth shot back.  
  
"I did not!" James argued, "you were going to kill her, I saved her!"  
  
"No, I am saving her!" Jareth bit back, "from you!" Sarah stood up and got between them, the brothers lowered their swords slowly.

"Stop!" she looked them both in the eye, "this is getting out of hand! Nobody kidnapped me!" She turned to Jareth. 

"You wanted me in chains!" she was angry and almost crying, "did you think I wouldn't run?!" Jareth looked confused. Sarah turned to James, who was teasing Jareth with a cheeky grin that never seemed to falter. Jareth pushed him and James laughed, but did not push him back.  
  
"I rescued this one from your crazy guards," said James, "that fairy was out for blood."

Jareth looked at Sarah, who slowly glanced over her shoulder at him.  
  
"I did not send her to hurt you," he said quietly, "she told me you'd left and never planned to return. I sent her to bring you back, why would you think I wanted you in chains?" Sarah turned to him now.  
  
"I thought you were taking no notice of me," she answered, "except when I was exploring, or asking questions. Someone told me you thought I was a spy." She shifted and wrapped her arms around herself.

"I wanted to find the woman you pined for," she said sadly, ignoring his suddenly red flushed cheeks, "but I didn't know her name or who she was or anything and then I find out you want me in chains!" She felt hot, wet tears running down her face, but she didn't care. He needed to know now, she had to tell him.  
  
"Sarine, her name was... " Jareth started.  
  
"Sarah," she cut him off. Jareth frowned, how did she know that?  
  
"Yes, but how ... " he stopped and looked harder at her.  
  
"Sarah," she said, more firmly this time and looking pointedly at him, "my name... is Sarah." Jareth took a step back, as if he didn't believe her.

An expression of pain and anger flashed across his face, Sarah hadn't realized she'd caused him so much hurt. Jareth turned on his heel and strode back towards his horse, James ran to catch up with him.  
  
"Wait!" James called, catching Jareth's shoulder and turning him around, "don't walk away from this. You've been waiting for this moment for so long! Don't let her slip away again!" Jareth looked over at Sarah.

"Come on!" James urged him again, "she's right there! Go get her!" 

Jareth did not move for a moment or two, his gaze fell upon Jared for the first time.

"She came to you," James reminded him, "she's here of her own free will, that can only be a good sign."


	20. Brotherly Love

Jareth and James returned to Sarah and Jared, the question was inevitable as Jareth knelt down and studied Jared's face.

  
"Who is this?" he demanded, standing up and resting the tip of his sword against Jared's throat. Jared tensed up, shuddering with pain from his injuries.

 

James knelt down beside Jared, pushing Jareth's blade away. Sarah reluctantly began to recite everything she knew about Jared, as James slipped his hand up inside Jared's shirt. Jared winced and gasped, finally James stood up and shook his head.  
  
"His ribs are bruised," he announced, "hurts like hell but he'll live."  Jareth looked positively ill, as Sarah had finished telling her tale and even James seemed to have lost his appetite for teasing his brother.

 

"I'll have her head," growled Jareth.  
  
"No!" Jared protested, "she... she didn't mean to hurt me.... "  Sarah hushed him and looked to Jareth.  
  
"I guess it started out innocent enough," she said thoughtfully, "she does think the world of you, but she couldn't have you. Jared was the next best thing." James stood beside Jareth, who refused to look at Jared. It was too weird, he looked too much the same. James nudged him with his elbow.  
  
  
"I could have some fun with him," he chuckled.

 

Jareth shot him a look, which just made his grin broader. Sarah found herself smiling, just a little. James was quite funny, immature, a little obnoxious but the perfect gentleman. He was also very good looking (writer's note: like Spike/James Marsters)  
  
"We will have to stay here the night," Jareth looked around at the darkening sky, "they will have started moving by now."  Sarah frowned.  
  
"They?" she asked. James took the reins of his horse.  
  
  
"Best you don't know, luv," he said softly, "come on, there's a forest not far from here. We can get a fire going."

 

They were soon sat around a small fire, Jared was asleep while James looked for food. That left Sarah and Jareth, who hadn't spoken to each other for hours.  
  
"So, James is nice," Sarah poked at the fire with a stick. Jareth looked at her, the flames dancing in his eyes.  
  
"He's just showing off," Jareth sniffed, "bratty little.... "  
  
"So he's your younger brother?" Sarah cut him off. Jareth nodded, then silence fell once more. Jareth didn't seem too fond of James, she couldn't help but wonder why.

 

James soon returned with some things, a black and prickly pot with some black and prickly spoon type things. Sarah watched him as he made a kind of stew, wondering what these things were made from. But when she asked, James again told her that it was best she didn't know and the group ate in silence. Jareth turned his nose up at the strange food, but Jared woke up and ate like he hadn't had a meal in years. James smiled at Jareth, who watched them distastefully.

 

"Crunchy!" James grinned, as he bit into something crackling in his bowl. Jareth curled his lip and stood up, walking off into the trees. James laughed and sat back, watching the area he'd last seen his brother go. His smile slowly faded, a look of concern replacing it.  
  
"Why do you tease him so?" asked Sarah, "he really hates it, James!"  
  
"Oh no, he loves it," James kept watching the trees, "listen, do me a favour and stay here, yeah? Don't move from the fire, it isn't safe."  


Sarah shifted closer to the fire, just what was out there?? James disappeared after Jareth and left Sarah to ponder as she listened the crackling of the fire. Jared sometimes twitched in his sleep, causing her to glance over at him but he never opened his eyes. She gazed back into the flames, wondering if Jareth could ever forgive her. She had slowly forgiven him, now it was her turn to be patient.


	21. Family Matters

James found Jareth in a small clearing, just a few feet from the camp. He was standing right in the middle, out in the open. "Jareth," he ventured, looking around them cautiously, "come back to the treeline." Jareth didn't seem to hear him, or he paid him no attention. "Come on, they'll see you!" James urged. Finally, Jareth turned around and walked over to where James stood, just in time as something giant passed by. It was black and prickly, with hundreds of bright, red eyes and eight legs as big as tree trunks.

 

When they were sure it had moved off, the two returned to the fire. They sat down without words and a few minutes went by, nobody said anything for a while. Finally, Sarah just needed to know and so had to ask.  
  
"How is it that you are in an alliance with one another?" she asked, "you don't seem to like each other at all!" She was very confused, especially when Jareth smiled suddenly and James laughed.

 

"We are as close as two people can get," said James.  
  
"He's like my brother," added Jareth, accepting James' arm around his shoulders.  
  
"Wait," Sarah frowned, "I thought you _were_ brothers?"  Jareth shifted slightly.  
  
"Well, not by birth," he replied, "I am an only child."  
  
  
"We met when we were toddlers," James added, "been best mates ever since." Sarah could see the change in Jareth, having James around seemed to really lift his spirits. But what had gone on between them?

 

"Why were you both fighting earlier?" she asked them. Jareth pursed his lips, looking away into the darkness. James withdrew his arm and leaned closer to Sarah, not wanting to disturb Jared, who had eaten his fill of the food earlier and had since fallen right back to sleep.  
  
"Not far beyond this forest is a mountain," he explained, "it's full to bursting with gold ore. Any Kingdom who has claim to that mountain, would be the richest and most powerful in the entire Underground."

 

Sarah's eyes grew wide with wonder.  James went on.  "Of course we both want it," he said softly, his light blue eyes growing suddenly darker, "but we are at odds with how to obtain it." Sarah blinked.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked curiously. James was silent for a time, either unwilling to go on or simply prolonging her agony for knowledge.  
  
"There's something in the way," he said at last, "an enormous building. It is surrounded by huge gates, fences and looks impossible to get into. I voted we drop in and say hello, figured we could perhaps swindle the locals into giving us the mountain for a bit of plastic."

 

Sarah had always meant to ask about the whole plastic deal, and why the subjects of these Kingdoms seemed to adore it so much. But she wouldn't get the chance tonight, there was too much to learn about Jareth's past. "If they don't know what they're sitting on inside that mountain," James smiled, "we'd have no problem getting it into our hands."  Jareth stood up.  
  
"I voted we take it by force!" he said firmly, causing James and Sarah to look up at him, "clearly they don't know what is in that mountain, or they would have armies overrunning the entire Underground!"

 

James never lost his easy going grin. "And that's our problem in a nutshell," he finished, "old blood 'n glory here just can't agree that asking first is the better approach." Jareth shot him a look.  
  
"And if they refused?" he asked. James shrugged.  
  
"Then," he replied thoughtfully, "plan B." Jareth narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Which is?" he asked again.  
  
"We take it by force," James winked. Sarah watched as Jareth slowly seemed appeased by this, sitting back down but drumming his fingers silently as he folded his arms.

 

"Who wants to sing a campfire song?" James chirped up. Jareth picked up a rock and threw it at him, James swatted it away with his hand and shrugged with a grin. "Everyone's a critic," he said, eyes sparkling. Sarah couldn't help but smile, despite not wanting to.


	22. Discoveries

For a while, everyone was silent. There were noises all around them, shifting and shuffling - it made them all very tense. Seeing James tense seemed like a rare sight, he was the only one who seemed so in control.

 

So when he suddenly stood up and drew his sword, Sarah took notice and froze like a statue. She didn't feel silly for doing so, because upon seeing James - Jareth had done the exact same thing. James moved off into the shadows and Sarah was slightly surprised to see that Jareth did not follow him, it unsettled her because whatever they'd noticed - it was too dangerous for them both to wander off and leave her unguarded. She looked down at Jared, absently tucking his dark hair behind his ear.

 

"Oh!" she exclaimed, surprised. Jareth looked at her.  
  
"What is it?" he asked. Sarah looked back at him.  
  
"Nothing," she said quickly, "only... " She looked back at Jared.  
  
"Only what?" asked Jareth, getting agitated.  
  
"Jared's ears," Sarah said quietly. Jareth blanched.  
  
"What about them?" he asked, irritated.  
  
  
"They... They're kind of ... Pointed," Sarah stared down at Jared's ear, which was usually covered by his hair. Jareth was silent. "I had no idea he was an Elf," Sarah remarked.

 

"Darkling," came Jareth's voice at last.  Sarah glanced at him, he was gazing into the fire.  
  
"Excuse me?" she asked.  
  
"Elves don't have dark hair," Jareth explained, "he's a Darkling." Sarah felt more lost, she had no idea what a Darkling was.  
  
"Is that bad?" she asked. Jareth looked at her, she stared back and waited for an answer but he gave none.  
  
"Forgive me," he said softly. Sarah slowly nodded, her eyes never leaving his. She felt tears welling up, they trailed down her cheeks as she blinked.  
  
"Forgive me?" she asked. Jareth's was not a request, but hers was. It took him by surprise, that she'd given him the option to say no.

 

But despite his hesitation, he finally relented and gave her a nod. "So where do we go from here?" she asked him.


	23. The Asylum

Jareth glanced up as James returned, his sword sticky with a black goo. Sarah held her nose, it smelled terrible!

  
"I got it," James boasted with a grin, sitting down. Sarah blushed and Jareth just looked annoyed. James looked lost.

 

"Did I miss something?" he asked, looking from Sarah to Jareth. Sarah started to laugh, she felt such a huge weight lift from her shoulders.

 

Jareth could not help but smile at her laughter, it was the brightest sound he'd ever heard. James simply looked more puzzled, which gave fuel to Sarah's giggles.

"She's lost it!" James remarked. Jareth sat back and watched her, never wanting this moment to end. A sudden crack of thunder soon silenced them once more, the new threat of a storm giving them reason to think about moving on and finding shelter.

"It's not safe!" James argued, but Jareth was not going to lay down on the ground and be rained upon. So it was settled, they would move on and find somewhere under cover.

 

Sarah climed up onto Jareth's horse, her arms wrapping around him tightly. Jareth looked down at her hands upon his abdomen, feeling her pressing against his back and shivering with the cold. He nudged his horse and they started forwards, Jared was on the horse with James and nobody spoke a word as they searched for some kind of cover. Sarah gazed up at a looming mountain, the storm was all over it and looked very menacing.

 

But not as menacing as the building just below it. They had emerged from the trees and stopped at the sight, huge wicked fences and bolted gates surrounded a very disturbing looking building. It was quite high, had many floors and blacked out windows with bars on them. Patrolling the grounds, were huge and ugly brutes. Sarah guessed they were trolls, they carried clubs and batons, stained with blood and some even had spikes sticking out of them.

 

"Still want to drop in for tea?" Jareth taunted James with a smirk. James didn't answer, he didn't need to.  
  
"Can we leave now?" whispered Jared, "I don't like it." James gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze.  
  
"Don't worry," he replied softly, "I'll keep you safe." Jared nestled his head against James' chest and sighed, relaxing. Jareth turned towards the horrible building, his eyes caught sight of someone who did not look like a troll. He remained silent as he watched her, a young woman, as she fled from the building.

 

He couldn't be sure if she was alone, it was dark and she moved fast. Suddenly, she was pursued by trolls. Somehow, she managed to escape into the rocky mountains. The guards did not follow her, the storm kept them at bay and soon had them running for cover inside the building once more.  
  
"I am NOT taking shelter in THERE," Jareth said firmly. Sarah felt relieved, she was hoping someone would say that.  
  
  
"If I had to guess," said James, "I'd say this was some sort of insane asylum."

 

Sarah felt Jareth's body tense up suddenly, she looked at him and his face had become ashen. Did he know something about this asylum?  James turned his horse around, there was no sense hanging about here.  
  
"Where are we going?" asked Jared, who sat in front of James on the horse. This was so that James could hold him steady, he'd never ridden before and he was still badly sore.  
  
"Away from here," replied James, "that place gives me chills down my spine."


	24. Love Affairs

His grip grew tighter around Jared, who took in a sharp breath of pain but did not ask James to let go. Sarah tightened her grip on Jareth, wondering if James felt something for Jared and what it might lead to. As the storm grew closer, James led the group to a dark cave and halted his horse.

"We can shelter in there," he said, "the trees are thick enough here that the horses will be fine." Jareth did not look at all pleased, but there was no use complaining. They were soon all inside, a small fire was made and as they listened to the rain pouring down outside, everyone eventually fell asleep.

 

It was almost dawn when Sarah woke up, she was the first to rise and glanced around as she sat up. The storm was gone, the horses were outside munching grass and she was safe from harm. So far, so good. She looked over at James, who was spooning Jared. Nobody else was awake yet, then she noticed Jareth. He was staring over at James and Jared, looking very displeased.  
  
"Did you sleep?" she whispered. Jareth started and looked at her, his heart racing from the sudden noise.

 

"A little," came his distant reply. Sarah smiled and snuggled into him, he looked at her puzzledly at first and then put his arm around her to draw her tighter into him. She turned to face him and felt his warm skin upon her lips, she kissed him and Jareth felt the soft sensation on his cheek. He turned his face slightly and their lips met, a deep kiss filled with passion soon followed. As they broke apart, gazing into each other's eyes with fiery stares, a shifting sound broke their moment.

 

Jared was waking up, which stirred James and they were soon both on their feet. Jareth and Sarah reclined together against the wall, not in a hurry to leave each other's embrace. James grinned at them but didn't tease them - for once. He was happy for them, it was enough for him to finally see Jareth so content.


	25. The Darkling

Jared left the cave in search of water, which gave Sarah her chance to ask.

  
"What is a Darkling?" she puzzled, "please tell me." James looked over at her, quite taken aback by the question.

 

Jareth looked at the floor. James smiled a little, but it was a confused smile.  
  
"Why would you ask of such a thing?" he questioned Sarah, "Darklings are murderous, soulless monsters without pity or remorse! Born within the depths of despair! If you've seen one you must tell me right now, I will slay it before it can... " Jareth cleared his throat, giving Sarah a gentle squeeze.  
  
"She hasn't seen any," he said suddenly, "have you? I simply told her a story last night." James visibly relaxed when Sarah nodded, but why had Jareth lied?

 

"I'd better go and check on Jared," James was looking out of the cave now, "he has been gone for a while." He left and Jareth reluctantly stood up, Sarah soon followed him outside.  
  
"Jared can't be such a thing," she said, "can he? I mean, he's so ... " She trailed off. Jareth nodded.  
  
"I know," he replied, "perhaps he has no idea." Sarah hadn't thought of that, what if Scarlett had held him captive for so long, he'd simply forgotten what he was?

 

James found Jared by a small pond, he was cupping water into his hands and drinking it.  
  
"You shouldn't wander off," James sat down beside him, "it worries me." Jared turned to look at James and chewed his bottom lip.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said softly, "I didn't mean to." James reached out and stroked Jared's face, Jared closed his eyes and leaned into the gentle touch. Jareth and Sarah shortly turned up, keen to get a drink of water themselves. James was the first to head back to the cave, Jared following closely behind him.

 

"I rescued a faery," Jared was heard to say as he followed James, "she was drowning, her wings were soaked! I put her on a rock in the sun to dry and then ... " He was now too far away for Jareth and Sarah to hear. Sarah watched as Jareth stared into the water, then he frowned.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Sarah.  
  
"There are no faeries around here," he said to her quietly.  
  
"Maybe it was lost?" Sarah reasoned. Jareth walked around the edges of the pond and soon stood still, staring down at a rock.

 

"What is it?" Sarah asked, walking over to him. She followed his gaze and saw a tiny body, splayed out on the rock.  
  
"It's a water imp," Jareth replied, "they cannot survive out of the pond, to be dried out in this manner... It is the most cruel and painful death of all for them." Sarah felt sorry for the imp, she was very pretty and so tiny. Jareth left the pond without another word, but Sarah lingered for a while. She wanted to at least bury the little water imp, but as she picked up the tiny form into her hands - the frail body turned to dust through her fingers.

 

She heard a noise behind her and turned around, looking to see water imps just under the surface of the water. They stared up at her and she knelt down to be closer to them.  
  
"I'm sorry," she told them, "I'm really sorry."  The water imps didn't seem to understand her, they continued staring at her curiously. Some even looked hopeful and Sarah understood. She scooped up the dust as carefully as she could and lowered it into the pond, the little imps finally looked as though they now knew and one by one they vanished into the murky depths.

 

Sarah slowly stood up and walked back towards the cave, James' words suddenly ringing in her ears.  
  
"Without pity or remorse" he had said, but Jared didn't know it was a water imp, he had called it a faery. Surely it was an honest mistake, but Sarah couldn't help the niggling feeling in the back of her mind. The thing didn't even have wings, they looked more like fins than anything else... Sarah was suddenly worried and wondered if James was safe with Jared? Just what had she unleashed upon the Labyrinth?


	26. You Knew?

She soon came across Jareth, who had stopped just before the cave was fully in view. Sarah wondered what he was doing, but it didn't take her long to figure out. Once more she followed his gaze, trying hard to ignore his clenched fists. Obviously something was upsetting him, but what? As she peered through the trees, she saw James and Jared. James had Jared pressed up against the rocky wall outside of the cave, he was kissing Jared's exposed shoulder and throat. Jared's eyes were closed, uttering soft moans every now and then.

 

Sarah shifted closer to Jareth, touching his arm. He didn't look away, but she could tell he was furious with James.  
  
"Try not to worry," Sarah said quietly.  
  
"I am not worried," Jareth answered, though his voice shook with anger, "I know James. He will do this sort of thing with anyone who will allow it." Sarah knew the type, they never settled down just moved from one bed to the next.  
  
"Did he ever do it with you?" she found herself asking, surprising the both of them. After he got over his initial shock, Jareth returned his gaze to James and Jared.  
  
"I didn't care for it," he replied honestly.

 

So they had tried it at least once, Sarah guessed, but Jareth wasn't into it. Fair enough.  
  
"What do we do?" she asked, "I feel weird watching them." Jareth looked around and picked up a dry branch, snapping it in half. Sarah looked over as James pulled away from Jared, glancing over his shoulder. Jareth took the moment to walk out into view, Sarah waited a few seconds before following after him. She was wary of Jared now, unsure of his motives. He was free, why did he stay?

 

James moved away from Jared, turning to greet Jareth.  
  
"So, what's the plan?" James asked. Jareth stared hard at him, then relaxed slightly.  
  
"I'm heading back to my castle," he replied shortly, "I suggest you do the same." James smiled, Sarah wondered if he ever frowned.  
  
"Oh come on!" he grinned, following Jareth over to the horses, "you're telling me you don't want to destroy that horrible place?" Jareth spun around.  
  
"I want nothing to do with it!" he hissed, "I'm going home." He unhitched his horse, but James grabbed his arm.  
  
"We can't just leave it there," he insisted, "think of the people inside!"

 

"If people are inside," Jareth said angrily, "then they are there for a reason!" James was not smiling anymore.  
  
"How can you say that?" he asked, "you saw those trolls, you saw the blood on their clubs. You expect me to believe they're treating their patients with kindness and respect?!" Jareth looked at James' hand, which was grasping at his wrist. Their eyes met, a clash of titans raging in that one silent moment. It was James who spoke again.  
  
"You knew about this place," he said, as it slowly dawned on him, "you knew and you never said a bloody word?!" Jareth wrenched his arm away.

 

"Jareth!" James shouted, as Jareth climbed into the saddle. Jareth gazed down at him, Sarah climbed up into the saddle behind Jareth and held on. She wasn't walking all the way back to the castle, so she had little other choice.  
  
"It's not right," James went on, Sarah had not seen him so unhappy before, "we have to do something!"  
  
"It is not our place to do anything," Jareth responded coldly, "just leave it." He gestured to the horse and it took off, headed for the castle.

 

Sarah glanced back at James over her shoulder, he looked quite perplexed.  
  
"Are you sure there's nothing we can do?" she called to Jareth over the sound of thundering hooves, "you ARE the King." Jareth did not answer, so she would ask him again later. Back at the cave, James was tense. He wanted to help the poor people who might still be locked up in that building, he couldn't imagine a worse fate. What if some of them needed actual help? What if some of them were perfectly sane?

 

He had to do something, but what could he do without Jareth's support? This was his land, though the building stood on the very edge of it's borders. It was unclear if it was Jareth's land or just beyond it. He felt something touch his arm and glanced to see Jared leaning into him, so he put his arm around Jared and pulled him in closer.  
  
"Do you know anything about that building?" James asked.


	27. Destroy It

Jared was silent for a time, then he spoke up.

  
"I was born in there," he said simply, as if it were no big deal. James looked at him in shock, but Jared had wandered off again in search of something to eat.  


James was left standing in stunned silence, but as soon as Jared left his sight - He quickly followed after the odd man. James had his horse following him as he walked, but keeping up with Jared wasn't easy. He was unusually fast, James had to run to find him and make sure he hadn't gotten himself lost. Breaking the treeline, James noticed that they had doubled back to the asylum. Jared was standing just a few feet away, gazing silently at the derelict building.

 

"What are you doing?" asked James, leaving his horse within the trees and walking over to stand beside Jared.  
  
"You need to destroy this place," Jared told him quietly, "it must burn. Now." James frowned.  
  
"Why?" he asked, "I mean, besides the obvious... But why not get the patients out first?" Jared spun around, looking James directly in the eye.  
  
"My mind has been clouded ever since I first met Scar," he said, "now that I am free and she is no longer feeding me her potions, I can remember my past."

 

James said nothing, allowing Jared to go on.

"My kind can not die," Jared continued, "but we can be killed. I am older than you may think, James. I have seen things you couldn't possibly imagine.... And I have done things... That I would rather you didn't." James took a step back from Jared, just what sort of things had he done that he didn't want James to imagine? 

"Worst of all," Jared whispered, "I remember what goes on inside that building."

 

Silence fell, James was not sure what to say. Jared took his hand, stroking his palm. James closed his eyes, feeling the soft strokes on his palm turn to a burning sensation. He opened his eyes, to see an orb of pure flames be drawn from his palm and hover between Jared's hands. Jared turned to the asylum and willed the orb to land on the rooftop, and the orb did so.

 

Jared then grabbed the tiny, silver whistle that hung around James' neck and blew into it long and hard. It seemed to make no sound, but it made James open his eyes wide.  
  
"Stop!" he shouted, taking the whistle from Jared quickly. But it was too late, the sound of giant wings could be heard beating in the distance - Slowly getting closer and closer. "What have you done?!" demanded James.  
  
"I am already damned," Jared turned his gaze back to the asylum, "you are a Healer, an Adventurer, a King. Not a killer, not like me."

 

James grasped Jared by the wrist.  
  
"RUN!" he shouted, as fireballs rained from the sky.


	28. What Have You Done?

The ground shook and the entire asylum was up in flames within seconds, a towering inferno from which there would be no escape possible. Safe behind the line of trees, James and Jared stood watching the dragons attack the building. It was a complete mess, and only charred ashes remained when it was all over.

  
"Better it be on my head," Jared muttered softly, "better the blood be on my hands."

 

"Your mother was in there," James whispered. Jared nodded, but showed no signs of remorse or grief.  
  
"What are you?" asked James. Jared was reluctant to reply, he pleaded James with his eyes. James touched his face and Jared closed his eyes, nobody had ever touched him gently before.  
  
"So many years," he said quietly, "and you are the first to treat me as a man, not a monster." His eyes opened.

"I can't change what I am," he told James, "but for you... I won't let it define who I can become."

 

James nodded slowly, accepting the promise.  
  
"I'll do my best to support you," he replied honestly, "we'd better get to Jareth's castle and explain, no doubt he's aware of what has just happened. He's going to be hopping mad..." Jared climbed onto the horse and James climbed up in front of him, Jared put his arms around James and they took off towards the Labyrinth.

 

Back at the castle, Jareth was in the middle of giving Scarlett a very stern talking to - When suddenly the ground shook and explosions were heard for miles around.  
  
"What the... " Jareth went to the window and looked out, he didn't see what was burning but it wasn't hard to guess - Judging by the direction the red glow was in. "Bloody James!" he cursed. Sarah was alarmed, surely not but then who.... Jared? 

"I told him to leave it!" Jareth raged, booting a goblin across the room.

 

Sarah stood back in shock, she couldn't understand why Jareth would keep such a place in business. Why was he so desperate to have it around? What was the big deal now that it was gone? But Jareth did not share her relief, he was outraged and mad as Hell.

As James walked into the throne room, Jareth was waiting for him and Sarah let a surprised yelp escape her lips as Jareth slammed James against the wall. James held still, feeling the coldness of a short dagger pressing tightly against his throat.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?!" Jareth whispered angrily in his ear. James could only wait for the answer, talking was not an option with the blade so deeply pressed into him. Jared walked over and stood beside Sarah, he did not look in the least bit concerned and it bothered her.

 

Sarah inched away from him, hand over her mouth and worried eyes never leaving the two men near the wall.


	29. Get Me Out Of Here!

"A long time ago," Jareth began, "too far back for anyone to have ever remembered just how long ago, some very dark and powerful entities were trapped within those walls. You have just let them out!" Jareth pushed away from James, who rubbed his throat and watched Jareth start to pace the floor.

"I have to get out of here!" he was saying to himself, "they'll come straight for me first!"

 

Jareth looked over to Sarah, she was the only one who could save him. He had tried this before, but he'd failed. There was no room for failure this time, however. This time, if he failed - He would be killed.  
  
"Who are they?" asked Sarah, "why do they want you?" Jareth took her hand and kissed the back of it, holding her gaze.  
  
"Sarah," he said softly, "do you love me?" Sarah hesitated, Jareth was asking her and not telling her to do it?  
  
"Of course I do," she gushed, "I really, really love you!"

 

Jareth drew her closer.

"Do you fear me?" he whispered. Sarah nodded, admittedly he was frightening at times.

"Then do as I say," he said quietly. Sarah nodded again, eyes wide with wonder and feeling his closeness. Jareth stroked her cheek, brushing her hair behind her ear.

"Take me to your world," he said firmly, " _get me out of here_!" Sarah's mouth opened, she wasn't sure she knew how.

"I've come to your world before," Jareth reminded her, "but I cannot survive there for long, my family was cursed a long time ago and we could never leave this place without ... Well, you."

 

James watched them as he took Jared's hand, quietly ushering him out of the room. This was a personal issue and not theirs to listen in on, James could leave the Underground anytime he liked but Jareth always had to return. Whoever those entities were, they didn't want Jareth's family leaving the Labyrinth but it had been predicted that a fearful love would break the curse. Jareth thought Sarah would be the one to help him finally escape, he did not enjoy ruling over goblins.

 

"I-I don't know how!" Sarah found her voice, but Jareth's finger laid upon her lips and silenced her.  
  
"We don't have much time," he told her, "come, I will show you." She silently followed Jareth to a room upstairs, one she had never been able to get into before. He locked it behind him with some magical runes, wards and a steel bolt. He took her hands into his own, they gazed into each other's eyes and he leaned in to kiss her. Sarah closed her eyes and met his lips with her own, drawn into a deep and intense kiss that left her dizzy and weak.

 

She willed him to come back with her, with all of her heart and mind - with all of her very being. She didn't know how she knew, but this was the way to bring Jareth across to her world unharmed. She felt her love for him surge, her fear of him rise and she gripped him tigher so as not to lose him during the strange journey between worlds. Jareth moaned into the kiss, eyes shut and arms around Sarah tightly. The ground seemed to shake and there were unearthly screams shattering the very fabric of time and space.

 

The dark entities were just outside, but they were dying and writhing in the agony of defeat. Everything went dark, a loud crack of thunder and a flash of pure white light blinded Sarah and she fell down for what seemed like hours. She awoke some time later, in her bed and sat bolt upright. She felt the cold sweat of fear trickle down her back, did he make it? Had she let go when everything went dark?  
  
  
"Jareth?" she called his name, getting out of bed and looking around for him, "Jareth!"

 

She opened her bedroom door and ran right into him, but he looked ... Different. There wasn't any glitter, no wild hair, no make-up or old fashioned clothing - He had somehow turned more modern.  
  
  
"I was thinking of changing my name," he said, walking over to her mirror, studying his face and fixing his now short hair. Sarah smiled and walked over to him, watching him in the mirror.  
  
"What about James?" she asked.  
  
"I thought perhaps David," came his distracted reply, then he turned to her and smiled, "oh... I can still visit him. I want to thank you."

 

He kissed her mouth, softly at first and then more passionately. When they drew back, Sarah gazed at him with such a smitten stare.  
  
"I've wanted to get out of that place for so long," Jareth said quietly.  
  
"How do you feel?" asked Sarah, still holding his hands in her own. Jareth smiled at her, he had such an endearing smile - it was so genuine.

 

**_"Free"_ **

 

-THE END-


End file.
